Cross Country
by armybell
Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover in San Diego! Only my third story and i'm not sure how to make it into chapters! Oops, there is a mistake in the name they use to check in, sorry! Hope it doesn't spoil it for you!


**Cross Country**

**Disclaimer:** If anyone want to give me Harm and Mac then i will take them, if not then oh well, i will just borrow them!

**AN:** Thanks to Holly, Ashlee, Gaby and Melissa.

**Chapter One**

**January 2005**

**JAG HQ**

**Friday 0830 Local Time**

General Cresswell's Office

"Colonel, Commander, how's you're case load at the moment?"

"Mine's pretty clear Sir." Mac replied.

"I've just finished the Cunningham court martial, you should have the paperwork on your desk within the hour Sir." Said Harm.

"Good good. Well I have an investigation for the two of you. One which you are uniquely qualified for!"

Harm and Mac quickly glanced at each other, curious as to what the General meant by that remark.

"There has been a report that one of our Lieutenants is involved in stealing art and antiques from galleries and selling them to rich collectors."

"You want us to investigate Sir?" Harm questioned.

"I want the both of you to go undercover, as collectors looking to buy exclusive items for your substantial collection.

You will go to San Diego as a couple from out of town and infiltrate this scam."

"Yes Sir." Harm and Mac replied in unison.

The General handed Harm and Mac the files on the case...

"Oh and one more thing, for this undercover you will have to be married... to each other... congratulations!"

Harm and Mac looked at each other with a panicked look then back at the General who was smiling at them.

"Petty Officer Coates will arrange your transport for this evening, on a civilian flight as your cover will begin at the airport.

Take the rest of the day to review the file and your cover story then go pack and get on your way.

Dismissed."

"Aye aye Sir" was the reply from both officers.

Walking out of the Generals office Mac looked concered whereas Harm had a smirk on his face, in a matter of minutes he had gotten a little excited about the prospect of being married to Mac, even if it was just temporary... and just pretend!

**Chapter Two**

**Friday 1730 Local Time**

**Harm's Apartment**

Harm and Mac had decided to have dinner at Harm's apartment before driving to the airport together, they were going to be starting their undercover assignment immediatly so there was no point in turning up in different cars.

Mac walked into the apartment and was met with wonderful smells of the food Harm was cooking and the candles that were lit and on the dinning room table. She also noticed that the lights were low and there was soft music playing.

"Something smells nice."

"Thanks, my special veggie lasagne, i hope you dont mind that its meatless."

"Hey, as long as its not your meatless meatloaf then i'm good!" She gave a cheeky smile.

Harm threw a dish towel at her.

"Am I ever gonna hear the end of that joke?"

"Nope! Its too much fun!"

"Why dont you get us some drinks, there's water or sparkling grape juice in the fridge."

Mac put the dish towel down and moved to get the drinks from the fridge, she decided on the sparkling grape juice. After pouring two glasses she took her seat at the table and watched as Harm served their dinner. Something about this scene just felt nice to her, kind of homely.

Over dinner they discussed the case, what they were looking for and how they were going to go about it. Their cover stories were fairly simple, they were a married couple from Washington, Robert and Sarah Harmon, they had been married for a year, and were on this trip to view the local art galleries and add items to their collection, they were to make it known that they would buy anything of value that they liked, whether it was legitimately sold or not.

After dinner they headed out to Harm's Lexus and started the journey to the airport for their flight.

Their flight out was a civilian one, so they were not in uniform. Harm was wearing faded jeans and a light blue thin jumper, Mac was also in faded jeans and a baby pink soft v-neck jumper. They looked good together, and every bit the couple.

As they stood in line waiting to check their baggage in Harm's hand lingered around Mac's lower back, inching her forward everytime there was a shift in the que.

When they got to second in line Harm turned to Mac.

"Not long now honey and we'll be on our way."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Mac was slightly stunned but managed not to show it, although she did lean up to Harm and whisper.

"What was that for?"

"Just getting into character... we're newly weds remember!?"

They checked in and made their way to the departure lounge, they eventually boarded their plane en route to San Diego and got themselves settled into their seats, Harm at the window with Mac next to him.

Harm was looking forward to the flight as he always did, Mac on the other hand was not.

She looked nervous, Harm knew she didn't really like flying so he reached over and took her hand.

"Hey, I thought it was only planes I fly that you didnt like!?

That earned him a small smile and a squeeze to his hand.

They subconsiously left their hands together until it was time for drinks and snacks.

Harm liked the fact that as he was holding Mac's hand he could see and feel the wedding and engagement ring that she was wearing to help with their cover, he imagined what her hand would look like with the ring he has for her on her finger.

The stewardess that came to serve them was tall, blonde, and had far too much make up on, she had been eyeing Harm as she had been walking up and down the cabin, giving no notice to the fact that Mac was sitting next to him, that their hands were joined or that he had a wedding ring on.

The strewardess served food and drinks to Harm and Mac, she gave Harm a flirtatious smile and totally ignored Mac's presence except to place a tray abruptly infront of her.

The collection of glasses was the same scenario and Mac was not happy. Did this woman not see that they were together, that they were 'married'. She thought about that for a moment, maybe if this women was hitting on Harm it meant that they did not seem like they were married, or perhaps happily married.

Mac decided to rectify the situation and get into character, she looked over at Harm, smiled a loving smile she pushed the arm rest between them up and took a hold of his hand, she reached up to place a light kiss on his check before snuggling in to his side, leaning her head on his shoulder and trying to get some rest.

Harm was pleased at this, he lifted his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders, she snuggled in further.

The flight was pretty uneventful aside from the annoying stewardess... she eventually gave up when she noticed that Harm had fallen asleep along with Mac, the two of them cuddled together hands clasped with smiles on their faces!

**Chapter 3**

**Oceanside Hotel**

The cab ride to the hotel was pretty uneventful. They went to check in.

"Reservation for Rabb"

"Ah... Mr Rabb, yes, here we are" The receptionist said in a flirty tone.

Mac rolled her eyes, 'does everyone woman in the world have to flirt with him, don't they see me?'

She took his hand and stroked his arm, moving closer to him whilst giving the receptionist the 'Mac' glare!

They got their room key and made their way to the lift and to their hotel room.

After changing and freshing up they headed out to the Gallery opening they were scheduled to be at. Harm was looking very good in his navy suit shirt and tie, and Mac was stunning in 

a dark purple dress where the straps criss-crossed at the back, she had her hair down in soft waves.

"Ok, I'm ready, are you?"

"Harm?"

"Harm?"

"Huh..." He was staring at her.

"Everything ok? Do I not look ok?"

"I'm speechless... Mac.. you look beautiful"

Mac blushed... and looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Come on Sailor, lets go ." She took his hand and pulled him up to leave.

**Relage Art Gallery**

**Friday 2000 Local Time**

Harm and Mac made quite an appearance when they entered the gallery, all the men looked at Mac in awe and at Harm with envious eyes... and vice versa for the women!

They wandered round the exhibits chatting about what they liked but also keeping an eye out for any suspicious going on.

After about an hour they noticed the same man wandering around chatting every so often to people. They waited, and sure enough he came up to them while they were admiring a particularly expensive piece or art.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Yes it is." Mac relied

"But they are so expensive aren't they." he said.

"Well, money isn't really an option for us" Harm said, "The question of whether what we like is for sale is."

The guy smiled mysteriously at them and said, "Why don't you let me know what it is that you like and I may be able to get it for you."

Harm and Mac looked at each other, eyebrows raised in contemplation of his offer.

"Sure, why not." Harm said.

They proceded to talk with the man regarding the art they were interested in and what he could get for them, his name they discovered was Richard Martinez. Both Harm and Mac were suprised at his openess with then considering that they only just met.

He left them after getting their contact details saying he would contact them tomorrow to arrange when and where they could purchase the items.

Just as Martinez was leaving a familiar figure approached Harm an Mac.

"Darling!"

**Chapter 4**

"Mom!" Harm's face turned pale.

Trish Burnett walked up to her son with arms open, "Darling, why didn't you tell me you were going to be in town, and at an art gallery no less?"

"Mom... shhh" Harm guided his mom away from the crowd and Mac followed, luckily Martinez had left before seeing Trish.

"Mom, I'm on a case here, Mac and I are undercover, we really can't been seen talking to you."

"Oh ok" Trish glanced at Mac and smiled, Mac smiled back. "I'll go then and leave you both to it, why don't you give me a call when your case is over and you can both come and visit with Frank and I."

Harm kissed his mom's cheek and said his goodbyes.

"Goodbye dear, I hope I'll see you soon."

"Bye Mrs Burnett."

"Please, call me Trish."

"Ok, Trish."

After Trish left Harm smiled and put his hand at Mac's lower back and guided her out of the gallery.

"Hey it's still early, you wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah ok, but just one thing."

"And that would be?"

"Food, with the time difference it's been so long since I last ate, and I'm starving!"

"When aren't you starving Marine!"

Mac gave him a light smack on his chest, "Hey, watch it mister, I may be low on fuel but I can still take you!"

"Bring it on Marine!"

Mac looked up at him and smirked, "So where shall we go?"

They found a fast food place, much to Harm's dismay, and they sat and discussed their case over burgers.

**Oceanside Hotel**

Harm was all ready for bed, he was sitting on top of the covers. He remembered a time before when he was sitting like this waiting for Mac to come out of the bathroom. He hoped that this trip wouldn't be as hurtful and stressful as that one.

Mac came out in a light blue silk robe and nightgown and carefully got into the bed.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Um yeah but I was just gonna sit up for a little bit."

"Harm, just get under the covers and get some sleep, we're adults, we can sleep in the same bed, and besides, we're supposed to be acting like a newly married couple!"

Harm smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess so!"

They settled down to sleep, painfully aware that they were so close yet also comforted by that same fact.

"Goodnight Harm"

"Goodnight Mac"

**Chapter 6**

**Saturday 0630 Local Time**

Mac woke up realising that she had slept longer than she had in weeks and that she was warm and comforable in somebodys arms, she then realised where she was and who she was with. She smiled and relaxed again.

Harm had woken up already and realized the same thing, that he was spooned up behind Mac with his arms around her waist. Neither one really wanted to move but it was time to get up so Harm decided he would make the first move.

He slowly moved away from Mac, out from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Mac was still pretending to be asleep!

A little while later Harm returned after showering and dressing to find Mac awake, sitting up on the bed going over their case notes.

"Good morning Mac."

"Uh... good morning" Mac replied, kind of distracted by the files in her hand.

"So... what do you want to do today while we're waiting gor the call?"

"Breakfast!"

"Mac, that won't take long, I meant what will we do all day. This guy may not call us until much later... and don't say lunch and dinner!"

"Ha ha very funny squid. Lets go visit some other art galleries, it keeps our cover and we may learn something!"

"Ok, good idea honey." Harm smiled, he liked using that.

Mac looked up at him and smiled sweetly though her eyes were glaring at him in mock warning.

**Saturday 1400 Local Time**

After spending the morning looking around various galleries and having lunch in a cosy little cafe Harm and Mac were walking along the street when Harm's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Mr Harmon?"_

"Yes."

"_My name is Greg, i'm a friend of Richard Martinez. I'm calling to arrange a time to meet so that we can exchange our packages."_

"So you managed to get the pieces we were looking for? That was quick."

"_Yes, and for the price you aggreed with Martinez."_

"Good, so when and where do you want to meet then Greg?"

"_1730 at the docks near the entrance to the Marina restraunt."_

"We'll be there."

"_Good, see you then."_

Harm turned to Mac. "Looks like we're on."

"So this is a different guy? It might be our Lieutenant."

"I hope so, we should notify NCIS that we are meeting him, they can set us up with wires and also get a photo ID on this guy after the meet."

"Looking forward to working with Agent Gibbs again?"

"Funny Mac, um that would be a no... but it's not Gibbs thats down here for this remember, it's Agents DiNozzo and David."

Mac was the one to call the NCIS Agents that were down here for this case and notify them of the developments. The General had told them that this would be a joint investigation and that they were to work together as soon as the meet was arranged.

Harm and Mac met with Tony and Ziva to set up the wires they were each to wear.

"Um do you guys mind going into the other room?" Ziva said to Harm and Tony.

"Um yes Ziva we're working here." Tony laughed and turned to Harm.

"Oh well ok then." Turning to Mac. "Ok Mac, i guess we'll do Harm's wire first will we?"

"Sure Ziva, so Harm... strip!" She winked at him.

"Uh wha..." was Harm's reply.

"Well you won't leave the room to give Mac privacy to undress and get her wire fitted so we'll do yours first!" Ziva stated matter of factly.

"Uh well, we'll just go next door and let you girls eh uh get um whatever." Tony stuttered.

After they have met with Greg then Tony and Ziva would follow him to find out if he was the Navy Lieutenant they were after or if he was just another contact in this scam.

**Saturday 1730 Local Time**

**Docks**

Harm and Mac were wandering around the docks like a tourist couple when a man with dark hair approached them, he was shorter than Harm and not nearly as good looking and he had an arrogant smug look on his face.

"Mr and Mrs Harmon?"

"Yes." Harm relied.

He extended his hand to both of theirs.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Greg, why don't you come with me and we'll get your items."

They walked over to a boat where there were a few packages sitting, Greg handed them to Harm and Mac for them to check out.

"Is everything satisfactory?" Greg asked.

"They look great, I can't believe you managed to get us these paintings." Mac relplied whist looking over the paintings which just yesterday hung in the art gallery... not for sale.

Harm took out the money and handed it to Greg.

"So... if there is anything else like these paintings that we or any of our friends wish to purchase, you can get them for us? Even if they are not for sale by the gallery?"

"I sure can, if you have the money to pay, I can get you whatever you need." Greg said smugly." All the time eyeing up Mac as she was admiring their new purchases.

Harm thought 'I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face.'

They said their goodbyes to Greg and made their way to the hotel where they would hand over the paintings to NCIS and hopefully Tony and Ziva will have made a positive identification of the mystery Greg.

They were right, Tony and Ziva had been able to get a good picture of Greg and Abby had ben able to identify him as a Navy Lieutenant. Harm and Mac insisted that they be there while the NCIS agents were arresting the Lieutenant.

**Saturday 1930 Local Time**

**Navy Base Housing**

"Right, on three and we're going in." Tony said.

"Ok Tony, what is it we are going in on again? Is it one-two-three, or one-two-then in?" Ziva was absentmindedly waving her weapon around in Tony's face.

Harm and Mac were in the background trying not to laugh at their antics, Mac had her hand clasped over her mouth to stop her giggles.

The loud banging startled him, he began to make his way to open the front door when he heard... "NCIS Federal Agents" and the door come crashing in.

He was stunned, he didn't even think to react and make a run for it, he just stared at the two agents coming through his door followed by two other people.

Harm and Mac made their way through th entrance towards the Lieutenant.

Mac started, "Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic, you are under arresst for theft, receiving and selling stolen goods and conduct unbecoming an officer." Mac read him his rights and then Tony and Ziva escorted him to their car where he would then be taken in for questioning.

Harm and Mac left the scene and returned to their hotel to call the General.

**Chapter 7**

**Saturday 2130 Local Time**

**Oceanside Hotel**

Harm and Mac were exhasted, they talked about going out but decide to stay in and order room service for dinner.

The General was pleased with the outcome of the investigation and hoped that Vukovic would give up any of his contacts in order to receive a lesser sentence. He also told Harm and Mac that they could have a few days off... they weren't due back in the office until Tuesday afternoon. They could either take the fight out on Sunday morning or Tuesday morning, it was up to them.

"So what do you want to do? Leave tomorrow or stay til Tuesday?" Harm asked.

"What do you wanna do?" Mac replied.

"I think you'll find that I asked you first!"

Mac sighed... Harm smirked.

"Well ok, I actually would like to stay, I was thinking about staying with my mom and frank for a few days. I don't suppose the General would want the Navy funding our stay here!"

Mac looked a little upset and Harm didn't miss this.

"I meant both of us could stay at my parents Mac, and don't even think about protesting because you know I'll win eventually... you can't resist me!"

"Well when I get such a nice offer then how could I ever refuse Mr Rabb!"

She got up, walked up to him and gently kissed him on the cheeck. "Thank you for thinking about me."

"I always think about you Mac."

He looked at her and her breath caught in her throat. He took a step forward closing the distance between them, she looked up at him just as he bent down to kiss her lips.

She was stunned and it took her a little time to react, but when she did she snaked her arms up his chest and around his neck just as his arms made their way around her waist.

The kiss seemed to last forever, neither wanted it to end but they had to breath. They broke apart and smiled nervously at each other.

Mac began "Soooo Mr Harmon..."

Harm cut her off "Mac, thats wasn't..."

"Harm, relax, I know." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"So what do we do now?"

"Weeellllll..."

"Mac..." Harm whined and went a little red with embarrassment.

Mac looked up at him and smiled... she started kissing him again, and he kissed her.

Both were thinking that it was a good thing they were already in a hotel room!

The End.


End file.
